oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit D. Tengu
| relatives = | residence = | height = 190.5 cm | weight = | age = 23 | birth = | status = Alive | alias = | epithet = Golden Wind Tengu | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Oni Oni no mi, model: Tengu | dfename = Demon Demon fruit, model: Tengu | dfmeaning = Tengu | dftype = Mythical Zoan }}Spirit D. Tengu, known as the “'Golden Wind Tengu'”, is a young pirate Captain who is notorious for his mastery of his Devil Fruit power, the Oni Oni no mi model Tengu, making him a Tengu human. Appearance While not as tall as his former master, Spirit is of great height, towering over the average male at 190.5cm. Having been accustomed to intense training from the insistence of his master for Spirit to learn Rokushiki, and the boy's own interest in martial arts, Spirit has a physique only seen in ancient marble statues. His shoulders are broad, with defined pectorals and a tightly knit six-pack. The martial artist's hair is a navy blue, a trait he inherited from his grandmother. His eyes are a soft red, a strangely soothing color. Spirit also has many scars on his back. The outfit in which Spirit is most commonly seen in is rather simple. A long white robe that trails on the ground slightly, with the main seam that would separate them being the same navy blue as Spirit hair. This is coupled with white pants. He will also wear a white bandana to cover his forehead, which has two golden clips holding it in place. On occasion, Spirit will wear golden earrings that dangle down from his ear. In his transformed state, Spirit ditches the robe. When Spirit transforms into a mythical Tengu he has red skin, shocking white hair, and a long extended nose. His hair is kept in a ponytail, which extends outwards looking like a small bush. Personalityhttps://oproleplaying.fandom.com/wiki/Akisada_Tokugawa?action=edit&section=2 Spirit may usually come across as cold-hearted and very serious at first glance, but then, later on, he is secretly known to be quite humorous, laid-back, sarcastic, very kind, mature beyond his years and incredibly smart. He is also the type of person who can get along with pretty much anyone. Although he mostly keeps to himself and likes to spend most of his time alone yet he still likes the company of his crew. Throughout the years, Spirit had proved to have very strong leadership skills and can take on countless responsibilities effortlessly, making him a very promising captain. Lastly, the precision that is evident in all of his movements, is a token of his training and unending willpower. He is calm, collected, and disciplined from years enduring the most brutal training the world has to offer. Spirit lives and breathes through his training, as at this point it has mostly superseded the upbringing his late parents had given them. Even though they have faded into antiquity, Spirit still does bear some semblance to his young self. He generally relaxes by the sea, the old influence of his master allowing him to enjoy it even if the weather is bad. His mother shines through whenever he is eating or otherwise in polite company, as his table manners are impeccable. Personally believing himself to be not very amazing and rather plain in comparison to most people and pirates, he sees himself as being typically normal, making him very grounded to his own limits and beliefs. In most cases, this often translates to spirit using his position to excuse himself from certain activities or jobs under false pretenses in order to alleviate any pressure on him. Spirit, for lack of a better word, is extremely unorthodox in the way he pursuits his endeavors or accomplishes his goals, disliking the thought of having himself follow the correct method or procedure of doing something, taking an interest in finding his own way to indirectly solve his problems as unconventionally as possible. Spirit's willpower is endless, leaving him capable of fighting well beyond the point where anyone else has quit. While he won't peruse a battle he would consider fruitless, his fortitude and willpower allow him to push beyond. This is evidenced by his nine-day battle with the midnight pirates commander for position among the order. He fought to the last without giving an inch. Powers and Abilities Spirit is a monstrously powerful spearman and has trained for over ten years through some of the most brutal conditions imaginable, he's come out as an excellent combatant and wielder of the spear. Spear Spirit's weapon of choice, he keeps this spear with him at most times, even when not in battle. This spear looks highly ornate and ceremonial, fitting in with his Raijin Island outfit much more than his plain clothes. It has an elaborate spearhead, and overall appears to be a cross between a spear and a khakkhara, having four rings attached near the top together with some red feathers. It seems to be made out of silver, or a similar colored metal.